


Ladies

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Jane Austen audio-lecture from 11th grade and how idiotic Victorian noblewomen could be sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies

Ladies of high class  
atop pedestals so high...  
How can they live?  
How do they descend?  
When one wants,   
one can break the chains  
atop the pedestal-  
climb down the lofty airs   
to solid earth, warm sun,  
the cool brook, and love!  
Yes, love- the value ladies never learn  
up there in lofty heights.  
To marry for love, not money or power,  
a concept alien to them.  
Live, love, and enjoy life.  
Leave the lofty airs   
and return to the solid, steady earth.


End file.
